Workforce: A Novelization
by merkat106
Summary: Written in 2004: A novelization of the seventh season episode, Workforce. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Star Trek Voyager or anything else related to it! I just play with the characters...

NOTE: This was originally written around 2004 and is one of the first stories I transcribed on a computer. I was inspired by several episode novelizations to write one for the seventh season two-part episode, Workforce. It isn't complete, but enjoy.

Star Trek: Voyager "Workforce"

Tucked away in the main hospital facility overlooking a large polluted river in Quarra's capital, Doctor Kadan's office was the perfect place to research the latest in neural-pathology. He always enjoyed coming up with new ways of dealing with his world's labor shortage problem. His latest accomplishment was a sure way to relieve his world's plight and lucky for him, it was funded the government.

Kadan, a skilled neural pathologist, discovered a way to resequence memory engrams so the new workers would "forget" their past lives and occupations and add to the labor force thus curing the plight. The new workers would have "Dysphoria Syndrome," an illness that he fabricated so they would be cured by him resequencing their memories.

However, the only way to make his plan work is to illegally take aliens while they were passing through the system and the only way that would happen is if he had help. He also needed a place for the new workers to work and he knew the main power facility supervisor. Other governmental officials, the people who funded his project, were also under his beck-and-call which added security to his plan.

Kadan's plan would be classified to anyone other than he, the Director of Investigations, the Power Plant supervisor and Coyote. They would meet tonight on how to acquire the unknown ship just entering the system.

Kadan was at his desk reviewing the preliminary information gathered about the unknown ship when two men entered.

"I have an opportunity to get you over 130 new workers." Kadan explained with some enthusiasm. His eyes danced around the PADD he was reviewing. "They all are humanoids, mostly of the same species. They are on a large starship entering the system."

The Power Plant supervisor, who appeared to be ten years younger than Kadan, nodded with satisfaction. "I have many job openings to be filled. They shall have good jobs in the Power Plant." He looked at Kadan as if Kadan was holding precious gems and ready to get them to him.

Kadan pressed a button on his desk which revealed a young man only familiar to Kadan and the Director of Investigations. This man used to be a criminal before he was treated by Kadan. And now, he works for Kadan. Coyote had a talent for obtaining ships, weapons and anything else Kadan wanted. Kadan knew Coyote could obtain the unknown starship and its crew.

"I have a new job for you, Coyote." Kadan invoked a grin from the young man on the other side of the viewscreen which pleased Kadan. "There's a ship entering our system from Nar Shaddan space. The Starship Voyager." Kadan was reading his PADD. "There are over 130 people on that ship that could help in our labor shortage." Kadan then made direct eye contact with Coyote. "Place a tetrion-based subspace mine in the ship's path. That should disable the ship and crew. Then wait for them to eject their escape pods and tractor them to Quarra. I will handle the rest. You may have the ship." Kadan the waited for a response from Coyote.

"How do you know they will use their escape pods to abandon ship?" Kadan almost rolled his eyes at Coyote's naïve question, but then remembered the Coyote was inexperienced in using tetrion based weapons. "The subspace mine would release toxic amounts of radiation poisoning that if they remained on board, they would die. And their ship won't be able to get them away from the radiation. The only way for them to survive is to eject the pods." Kadan explained in lay-men's terms with his voice sounding very impatient. "Proceed with your job and get me their crew." Coyote nodded and ended the comm. channel.

Kadan to proceeded toward his two visitors with shear confidence and glee. His white hair became incongruous to his new proclaimed excitement. By the end of the week, the labor shortage on Quarra will diminish by 130 workers and Kadan was going to be compensated nicely for it.

He approached the power plant supervisor who seemed as excited as he was. "By the end of the week, expect 130 new workers to your plant. From my understanding, they already work with advanced technology so training them would be very easy. They will need units in the employee housing complex and clothing." Kadan had it worked out to the letter. This was not the first time he acquired workers, but this was the first time he acquired over 100 at the same time from a ship of unknown origin. This was the first time Kadan had Coyote to help him, because this was the first time Coyote had access to ships and weapons.

Kadan turned to the Director of Investigations. "I hope I can trust you back up our plan. If we have any problems, we'll need your support." Kadan shook hands with the director who gave Kadan a nod of agreement and left. The Director of Investigations was a military man who rarely gave any emotion to anything or anyone and Kadan knew that trying to read him would be difficult. The director's loyalties would only be known if Kadan's plan failed or was discovered.

Kadan turned to the power plant supervisor and discreetly told him that they would be in contact within days. "I will let you know when your new workers are ready to start their new jobs. In the meantime, make sure housing and positions are available. We need this to be seamless thus not to draw too much attention to what we're doing." Kadan then motioned for the supervisor to leave.

Kadan then secretly informed one of his nurses of the probability of receiving an influx of sick aliens within a couple of days and to be ready for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in her command chair idly watching the stars fly by on the viewscreen thinking about the trade mission she sent her first officer on and how not having him next to her made her feel empty. His warm, gentle face soothed her. He gave her distraction when she needed it, and right now she really needed it. Sensors were normal, everything was just normal. Except for the trade mission Chakotay, Neelix and Ensign Kim were on, everyone was at their post. The Nar Shadaan had valuable supplies for Voyager, and in five days, they'd both be back. _Damn! I need distraction._

Janeway looked up at Tuvok who was reviewing his security reports from the past three or four days. Janeway knew that the Vulcan was stir crazy like she was. The female ensign at Mr. Kim's station saw Janeway glance at her and stood at attention. Janeway motioned with her eyes for the ensign to be at ease. Obviously, this ensign never had Bridge duty before and did not know how a regular Bridge officer acted. And below her at the helm station, Janeway saw that Lieutenant Paris was slouched in his chair and twittering his thumbs. Sheer boredom. Mr. Paris enjoyed action and was bored when Bridge duties are light. Maybe she should release him to the holodeck or have him do some odd-ball maintenance task that never gets done. Maybe she ought to go to the holodeck herself or maybe read a good book in her ready room. _That's a very good idea_ , she thought, _Mr. Tuvok doesn't need me on the Bridge._

"I'll be in my ready room. Mr. Tuvok you have the Bridge." Janeway plainly stated breaking the silence that engulfed her command center. She stood up slowly, stretched her back and briskly went to her ready room. She had been sitting in her command chair since the away tem left Voyager, 10 hours ago. And the last time she got any rest was...she could not remember.

Upon entering her ready room, Janeway picked up an old book filled with Irish poetry and went to her desk to read. Her interest in Irish literature was always there, but Mr. Paris' holodeck program renewed it. Fair Haven, Irish paradise and Michael Sullivan, the holo-character she modified was gone now. She really enjoyed that time, but felt awkward when she fell for Sullivan. Janeway refocused her mind on the poetry and began reading. She barely finished six lines of Elizabeth Mary Little's sonnet, "Life" before Janeway put her head down on her desk and fell asleep.

Janeway woke to the sound of the EPS conduit exploding beside her and the subsequent red alert klaxon sounding. "Report," she yelled into the open comm channel. Nothing. She looked out the window expecting an alien attack. Only calm looking space, but the inertia dampeners were noticeably offline.

She gathered her senses and drove onto the Bridge. She saw Tuvok knelt over the young ensign lying on the floor of the upper deck with massive burns, radiation burns. It was the ensign who was at the Ops station. "Beam her to Sickbay."

Feeling queasy and weak, Janeway ordered "Report." Tuvok stood up to face her, but he also did not feel well and she saw several radiation burns on his face. She figured that perhaps she like Tuvok also had radiation burns on her face. She touched her face. Sure enough, she had radiation burns. She glanced around. Paris was gone, probably to Sickbay.

"Captain," Tuvok began, "we encountered a subspace mine composed of tetrion radiation. The mine blew out the comm system along with EPS conduits on every deck. The warp drive and propulsion systems are offline as are the replicators. Shields are down and the sensors just failed. Captain, the amount of radiation detonated by the mine is lethal." Tuvok paused to allow Janeway to absorb the information, "We must evacuate Voyager, or we all will experience lingering deaths." Tuvok managed to maintain his characteristic Vulcan stoicism. Her old friend always gave her invaluable wisdom and this time was no different. Janeway demanded herself to maintain her usual strength and objectivity. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"I agree. Instruct every crewmember to report to an escape pod and head for the nearest habitable planet." She paused to collect her thoughts, but almost lost them due to her lack of strength. "I have one last thing to do before I go to an escape pod. I will join you shortly." She saw Tuvok about to object, but she gave him a determined look before he said anything. Tuvok knew Janeway better than anyone. She was extremely headstrong when she made up her mind. She headed to the turbolift and subsequently to sickbay.

As she entered sickbay, Janeway crossed the Doctor who was concerned at the amount of causalities and initially ignored her. "Can you treat these people?" He turned. She inquired about the crewmembers already in sickbay and knew he'd have more on the way. She secretly hoped he could, but she knew realistically he probably couldn't. Tetrion radiation was generally hard to treat. And Voyager's resources were inadequate.

The Doctor gave her a grave look and began, "I can stabilize them, but if we can't contain the radiation…."

Thinking about what Tuvok advised her to do and seeing the grim condition of her crewmembers in Sickbay, Janeway cut him off. "Get everyone to the escape pods. Quickly." Her tone was anxious and hurried and she motioned for them to move promptly. The stronger crewmembers started to help the weaker to leave Sickbay. The Doctor, already uploaded to the mobile emitter, began to help in the process. "Not you, Doctor. I need you here." Janeway's tone had not changed from her last order. She knew the Doctor was going to object to her order. He was not like Tuvok; the Doctor openly questioned some of her decisions.

Nearing the Sickbay doors, the Doctor turned around in utter confusion and surprise. Sometimes she wished she hadn't approved of all his added subroutines, but now, it was necessary to use one. The ECH, somehow B'Elanna and Kim managed to grant his earlier request. And the Doctor had no idea of these new sets of subroutines.

"Captain?" He studied her carefully and wondered what she was thinking.

"Computer, activate the Emergency Command hologram, authorization Janeway Omega Three." Janeway looked right into his holographic eyes knowing this would be the biggest surprise for him. His request would probably scare him at this time.

He looked back at her in astonishment as his uniform changed to the command style. He came up with the idea of an ECH a couple years ago and thought that the captain has dismissed the idea. Obviously, she had not, but like always, she never told him anything. Why she just activated the ECH subroutines told him too much. His thoughts were interrupted by the main computer's soothing female voice.

"Command codes transferred."

The Doctor, still surprised, looked right at Janeway who gave him a comforting look. "You've wanted this chance for a long time. Now you've got it." She smiled, but he did not see it. All he could do was to acknowledge her statement and wait for her next instructions. "Yes, ma'am," was all he said. She ignored the error of him calling her ma'am. This was what she used to call 'crunch time.'

She continued plainly, "Try to vent the radiation. The rest of us will get out of the contaminated area…. head for the nearest habitable planet." Janeway hoped that the Doctor would succeed in venting the radiation and return for them soon. Maybe, hopefully, she and her crew would be rescued and treated for their radiation burns. Knowing that the new command subroutines may inhibit his medical knowledge, she was relieved to know it hadn't. "You need medical care." The Doctor interrupted her thoughts. She tried to consol him as best she could, but she needed more than he.

"Unless someone answers our distress call, we'll have to make do with med kits." Surely the Doctor knew he couldn't treat her burns on Voyager without further endangering their lives, but she also figured that the EMH was concerned about them abandoning ship.

She started for the door, but paused, she had to make a promise, but what would satisfy him. "We'll rendezvous as soon as it's safe to come back on board." She hoped she could fulfill her promise, not just for him, but for the rest of the crew. Her crew. She took one last look around Sickbay and paused. "Take good care of Voyager." She solemnly told him and forced a smile. He made her one last promise. "You can count on me, Captain." And she left Sickbay.

Down the corridor she found Tuvok waiting for her. He motioned for her to get in the escape pod with him.

"Have all the escape pods been launched?"

"Yes. Captain, what will become of Voyager?"

"It will be fine. I activated the Emergency Command Hologram and instructed him to initiate repairs and protect Voyager."

She stepped into the escape pod.

"I have located a heavily industrialized M-class planet and instructed the crew to go there." Tuvok calmly stated.

"Good." Her nausea became worse, but she held back her need to puke.

As Janeway's tactical officer and friend, he had to protect her.

He launched the escape pod.


	3. Chapter 3

Janeway paused to glace at the vast industrial center looming over many smaller buildings, but then pushed on along with the rest of the workers rushing to work. Quarra was an impressive world and she considered herself lucky to be there. She had never seen so many species in one place with one objective: to get to work on time. She even saw members of her own species.

Upon entering the massive facility, she saw hundreds of workers monitoring different consols surrounding several massive power cores. She found her employer, the main power plant. At least she was now at the correct facility. Now she needed to find the supervisor. She went up to the second level, hoping that the supervisor would help her find what station she was supposed to work.

Her work uniform was a little restrictive, but she chose it. Metallic blue with a v-neck and some kind insignia near her left shoulder. The uniform's color went well with her blue eyes. Nothing like her last outfit… which she could not really remember, but that was of no importance. Quarra gave her a job, a good one. Maybe, if it was to be found before she was late.

When a loud klaxon sounded, she realized that the new shift, her shift was starting. She knew it was bad to be late for her first day on the job. _Damn, I'm late and lost._ Lost, Janeway found a worker and asked where to go. He pointed her in the right direction. "Thank You." And she headed off. Still a little lost, she made her way to the stairs.

The supervisor found her heading back to the stairs and met her midway. She was grateful, but exhausted. She hoped he would be understanding of her being lost.

"Your authorization and licenses." He asked kindly. She paused to catch her breath then handed the PADD to him. He read it and reacted with astonishment. "Level Six in Thermal Dynamics and Quantum Fusion." He looked on the PADD for her name and continued, "Janeway…I'm impressed." She was delighted, almost a good first impression. "Thank you, sir." She managed to say while trying not to breathe hard.

He looked at his watch and frowned. She braced herself for bad news.

"Now if you can just manage to report for your shift on time." He paused and she hoped he would not discipline her.

"I'm sorry." She hoped this explanation would not get her into trouble. She followed him and continued, "I boarded the wrong transport. I ended up at the Atmosphere Filtration Facility…." This was true, quite true.

He responded almost cutting her off. "They're always looking for skilled workers." He paused almost giving Janeway an opportunity to respond. He continued lightly, "I'm surprised they didn't offer you a job." She looked at him. _They did._

Janeway gave him a very apologetic expression. "I promise I won't be late again." She hoped this would be a satisfactory promise. He shrugged and let down his gruff fascia. "It's easy to get disoriented when you're new here. I've been in this city all my life and I still get lost on occasion." She was grateful and felt more at ease.

They arrived at her workstation, which appeared similar to a dozen other workstations around her. He pointed out some of the controls to her. "You'll be monitoring the primary reactor coils. They process more than eight thousand…" She knew exactly what he's showing her and interrupted him quite abruptly and finishes his sentence. "…. Eight thousand metric tons of tylium per second at ninety-four percent thermal efficiency." She exaggerates her interest by giving him a big smile. He looked at her surprised and begins, "How…" She interrupted him again with pride. "I've memorized the specifications." He smiles. _You really did your homework, Janeway._

Knowing that she must begin her work, he tried to wrap up the conversation. "Let me know if there's anything you need. You'll find we like to keep our workforce happy." He begins to walk away, but sees Janeway glancing around the darkened facility, smiling to herself and almost in a daze. He looked back at her. She turned toward him and concluded enthusiastically, "I can already tell it's going to be much better than my last job." She smiled and turned to her work consol. He was extremely pleased. At least one of the members of that unknown ship is happy to be here. He was grateful to Kadan.

Janeway studied her assigned consol with slight confusion afraid to really enter anything. She studied the specs and other data she was given at the shift briefing before she came to work hoping that it would adequately prepare her for her job. Obviously, she lacked the data and know-how to work this alien consol. She also became embarrassed to the fact she did not know what she was doing, but she realized she needed help. Just then an alien passed by.

"Excuse me." She touched his arm to grab his attention and he turned to look at her. "I'm new here. Could you help me with this consol? I'm afraid to press the wrong commands and accidentally set off a core overload." She gave him her nervous half-smile hoping it would gain sympathy from him. He nodded and smiled back.

"Let me get you some instructions on this consol system. It may alleviate your troubles so you would overload the core." He turned and walked away. She saw the alien go to some kind of information terminal and connected a PADD to it. She turned back to her consol and acted busy. Heaven forbid that she would get caught doing nothing. She moved her hair out of her eyes and heard footsteps heading in her direction. She turned and saw the alien return with the PADD and met him part way to her consol.

"Thanks." Her voice was calmer than before and she gave him another smile. He nodded. "Your welcome." And he walked away. She studied the PADD and her consol carefully. The command sequences were unfamiliar and complex and required much scientific knowledge. She paused for a moment to think and began entering commands into her consol. So far she thought her commands were correct until a loud alarm sounds broke her concentration. _Please let it not be my consol._ An alien computer voice let her know it was her mistake. _Damn!_

"Input error four one five." The lights in her consol flashed. Harried and confused, she manically entered more commands into her consol hoping it the alarm would stop. The alarm continued along with the alien computer voice.

"Command code violation two three zero eight." This was becoming frustrating and annoying and maybe the consol would shut up if she talked to it or at least calm her nerves.

Bending closer to the consol, she spoke sotto voce hoping no one would hear her.

"Come on, shut off that damn alarm, and I promise I'll never "violate" you again." She was completely embarrassed and almost furious when she saw a hand quickly working her consol, shutting off the alarm. Secretly grateful, she looked up and saw an alien coworker standing behind her. His calm voice caught her off guard.

"You almost started a core overload." He smiled at her and initiated eye contact. Still slightly annoyed, she quickly tried to cover up the fact she did not know what he was doing.

"I would have corrected it." Her tone bordered on being rude which caught the alien off guard.

"Sorry for interrupting then." He was doing his best to befriend her and he knew her rude pretense covered up her embarrassment. He continued.

"And for eavesdropping." He was trying to lighten her pretense, but instead she looked at him confused. He struck a nerve with her. Obviously, she did not want anyone to know her habit of talking to inanimate objects like computer consols. She was a very sensitive person. Trying to ease her confusion and make her less embarrassed, he leaned in closer and used a quieter, more confidential voice.

"I overheard you talking to your consol."

She blushed and gave a half-smile. Her embarrassed façade wore off. He smiled.

"Does it work?"

She patted her consol affectionately and continued her half-smile.

"I'm not sure this control panel and I speak the same language yet."

"Well if you need an interpreter…." He extended his hand.

"Jaffen." She shook his hand.

"Kathryn." She now had a friend and found a nervous attraction to him. Love at first sight, that was not like her. However, she needed a friend on Quarra.

Jaffen pointed to his consol several stations away. "I work just down there." He smiled.

"That's good to know." She was somewhat relieved to know he worked several stations down and not the one next to hers. Her attraction to Jaffen embarrassed her.

A cool, efficient voice interrupted both Janeway and Jaffen.

"This station doesn't require two operators."

Jaffen and Janeway looked up. A tall blond-haired woman stared at them. Janeway quickly noticed the cybernetic implants on the woman's face and hand. She also noted that this woman was wearing a very different uniform and holding a PADD. Her demeanor appeared gruff, incongruous to her beautiful appearance. She acted quite different from the supervisor Janeway met earlier, but she acted as if she ran the facility. Jaffen tried to be friendly.

"I don't think we've met. I'm…"

The blond-haired woman abruptly interrupted Jaffen with her continued cool, efficient voice. "Employee One Three Two Six." Social graces were indeed not present in this "new" person. Jaffen hated to be referred to by his employee number.

The blond-haired woman turned to Janeway and continued. "And you're Employee Eight Five Eight Four," The woman paused, "Since you're new here, you may not be fully familiar with the labor protocols…." Janeway became embarrassed and confused. She would then make it a point to familiar herself with the protocols so the blond-haired woman would not find a reason to scold her.

The woman turned to Jaffen glaring into his eyes. "…but you should be aware that fraternizing is not permitted during work hours." She said strongly. Obviously, the woman found severe fault when protocols were broken. Jaffen believed that she was overreacting and decided a way to diffuse her was to be friendly. Janeway didn't know if this tactic would work so she decided to stay quiet.

Jaffen looked back into the woman's eyes unsure if a smile would be appropriate. "Do you have a number too? Or maybe a name?" Jaffen came off wry. _Of course she has a name, but would she say so._

Jaffen barely finished his question when the woman replied curtly with her name. "Annika Hansen." The blond-haired woman was still a bit rude for Jaffen's taste, but after several years working on Quarra with the good, bad and ugly, he didn't expect such a person to suddenly improve their manners.

Jaffen had another question for Annika Hansen. He knew she must not work well with others so she must have gotten a position to that effect. It only made sense that such a rude woman would be the enforcer of protocol. "And what exactly is your position here?" He wondered what her job title was.

"I'm the new Efficiency Monitor." She was certainly doing her job scolding Jaffen and Janeway and not monitoring other workers' efficiency. Jaffen was becoming slightly irritated at the woman choosing now not to carefully choose his words. "I didn't know they'd hired you." His retort was nearly curt as the woman which further irritated the woman. _Jaffen be careful._ Janeway could guess where this exchange of words was going.

The blond-haired woman stared sharply at Jaffen almost ignoring Janeway. "Now that you do, I suggest you return to your station." Her words were cold. Janeway waited a half a second for Jaffen to apologize, but he didn't. Janeway felt it her responsibility to say something. "We weren't 'fraternizing.' He's just helping me correct an input error. We're almost finished." Janeway's tone was apologetic, but not weak. The blond-haired woman stared at her cutting through Janeway's smile before looking back at Jaffen.

"Do it quickly." The woman spoke causing both Jaffen and Janeway to relax. _She let it go._ Seeing a need to make sure the woman was understood, Janeway volunteered a reply. "Yes ma'am." Her tone could be taken as sarcastic. Put off, the woman walks off. Jaffen watches the woman leave then turns to Janeway; he smiled leaning close to her. "I thought we were fraternizing." He whispered making sure only his new friend heard him. She smiled; amused as his statement and quietly agreeing with him. Jaffen was trying to earn her friendship and was succeeding. He liked Jaffen and it made her nervous.

He continued, "Maybe we can get acquainted after work. There's a place some of us like to go. We could have a meal…." _He doesn't need to do this. I already have feelings for him that I don't want. Jaffen, please go away._

Janeway peered into Jaffen's eyesinterrupting both his words and her thoughts. "I can't…" _I don't want to, not with you._ Jaffen seemed to know what she was feeling and he wanted to melt her anxiety. She needed a friend.

"You need someone to talk to besides your console." He continued to smile, but he decided that she would come around sooner or later. He believed that Janeway was somewhat of a free spirit who was accustom to loneliness, but he could also read that inside she needed a friend. He figured that she liked him deep down and that her pretense was to cover up her feeling of embarrassment.

She wanted to deny her feelings for him so she had to deny his offer. _I can't fall for him, but what do I say? This job is overwhelming so it will be my excuse._ She smiled trying not to look into his eyes – it didn't work. "I appreciate the offer. But with this new job, I don't really have time to socialize." Her voice gave away her embarrassment by trying to convince herself of her excuse. Jaffen understood nodding a response she was expecting. He knew that they could get busted for 'fraternizing' so he casually returned to his station. He knew a friendship would develop between them since he could tell she already liked him. _Kathryn, I hope you'll open your eyes. I know you like me even though you're not ready to admit it._

Janeway wasn't prepared for her emotions. Jaffen was like no man she had met and it frightened her. He was the most sincere, gentle man and she had to admit that he was attractive. _Come on, Kathryn, time to get back to work – if I can figure out this console, but he's so compelling._ She couldn't concentrate as she kept thinking about Jaffen. She couldn't resist watching him go back to his station. She struggled to peek above her console on her tip toes ducking behind the console when Jaffen caught her looking. She smiled – embarrassed at her juvenile attraction to the man she just met. Finally, she decided she had to return to work. Her attraction was enough to keep her from concentrating on her work, enough for her to cause another core overload. This was a bad way to start a new job and if it weren't for Quarra's current labor shortage, she might lose her job faster than she got it.

Perhaps, she didn't need to blame her nervous attraction to Jaffen to blame her ignorance in Quarra technology. She needed further study of her console so she won't be as likely to make errors. _Come on, Kathryn, focus. I didn't get here by being nervous._


	4. Chapter 4

Tom Paris took a deep breath and pressed forward. He needed a job after losing his position at the main power facility, a job he didn't care for. After a run in with the Efficiency Monitor, he decided his job wasn't for him. Less than a day was all he worked if you could count arguing in his job description.

He was mostly happy being terminated although he knew he would have to find work in order to pay the bills. He chuckled. _I think I have to find a new place to live._

He had overheard workers talk about a tavern not far from his former employer. A place where he wanted to work

TBC -


End file.
